marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 6
Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Unnamed forest ranger * Tomson and several firemen * Barton and bank employees Races and Species: * * Locations: * Midtown ** Midtown bank * a forest Items: * Morton's Incendiary Bombs * Electric Cannon Vehicles: * Jim Hammond's roadster | StoryTitle2 = The Angel | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Writer2_2 = Ray Gill | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Walking past a cafe, Thomas Halloway spots a fight break out inside between a young man and a bruiser named Rocco. Deciding to teach the man a lesson, Halloway comes in and easily beats Rocco into submission. On his way out, he recognizes jewel thief Gabby Harris. When Harris tells him to butt out of his business and disappear, Thomas tells him that he'll see the crook on the police line up and slaps him on the back before disappearing. One of Gabby's goons notices a note, and they read that it's from the Angel. Gabby is shocked, but tells his men to hurry as they have work to do. Meanwhile, Halloway has changed into his Angel costume and is staking out Harris's car. Seeing a bodyguard there he knocks the man out and looks inside. There he finds his female friend Mary Edwards who recognizes the Angel by his civilian identity. The Angel learns that she was grabbed by Gabby and his men because of the replica of an expensive diamond necklace that she is wearing, thinking it is the genuine article. The Angel tells the girl to stay in the car and give up the fake necklace as they crooks will likely leave her near her house afterward and then ducks back under cover. When the crooks return Mary does as she is instructed and Gabby orders his men to drop her near her home. When the Angel overhears that Gabby intends to sell the stolen necklace to diamond dealer Nichols, he realizes that there is more to this plan than just petty theft. Hopping back onto Gabby's car, the Angel knocks out the two men in the front and has Mary help tie them up and put them in the back of the car. Dropping the girl off at home, the Angel tells her to call the police and tell them to raid the cafe. Meanwhile, the Angel drives to Nichols' jewelry store where he jumps in just as Nichols has pointed out that Gabby has brought him a fake necklace. In the ensuing clash, Gabby is caught in a hail of bullets fired by Nichols, giving the Angel the chance to knock Nichols out and take both men captive. He drops them off at the police station with a note for the police who include them in their successful bust of the cafe. Later, Halloway takes Marie out on a date and when Marie overhears a bunch of crooks dismiss her necklace as a fake, she turns around and tells them that they are the genuine article. Shocked at this admission Thomas grabs the girl and hops into their car before every thief in the area comes down on them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rocco * * Nichol Other Characters: * Several café patrons * Gabby's bodyguards * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** a café *** Nichol's jewelry shop Items: * Mary's diamonds | StoryTitle3 = The Execution of the Sub-Mariner | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = Continued from last issue... Namor is commended for his aid in stopping a bunch of crooks from stealing from the New York Treasury, proving to the NYPD that he means to help mankind. On their way back to the police station, the patrol wagon carrying the captured crooks is caught in a crash caused by crooks seeking to spring their fellow crooks, however the Sub-Mariner quickly foils this plot and all those involved in the break out are arrested as well. At police headquarters the commissioner and Betty Dean commend Namor for his work, however the Commissioner wants him to stand trail for the murder of a police officer during his earlier arrival in New York . Namor is furious at having to prove himself again, but Betty swears to Namor that they will find him innocent in court and he will be free to go. The Sub-Mariner decides to believe Betty, but secretly gloats to himself that even if he were found guilty they have no power to keep him prisoner. Playing ball, Namor is unaware that his meals fed to him in jail have been drugged to reduce his powers and after being found guilty in court does not have the strength to resist arrest. Put on death row, Namor wonders how his powers have failed him. He continues to be given drugged food until all modes of appeal (initiated by Betty) have been exhausted. Taken to the electric chair, the Sub-Mariner struggles the whole way but it is to no avail. However, when the switch is pulled the jolt of electricity eliminates the drugs effects and restores his super-human powers, allowing him to break free. After smashing the electric chair, Namor smashes through the guards and escapes the prison. Furiously believing that Betty tricked him, he confronts her about the drugging, however she denies involvement. No believing her he tells her that the surface world will pay and flees the scene. Diving into the ocean and swimming back toward Atlantis, Namor vows to renew his aggression toward the surface world. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other gang members Other Characters: * ** Police commissioner ** Mike * New York district attorney Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** New York Treasury *** a police station | StoryTitle4 = The Border Dictator | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Anders | Inker4_1 = Al Anders | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = El Pinos, near the Rio Grande, Pete Williams is attempting to buy back his ranch -- the Bar W -- from Sam Marvin. However despite only 55 days passing in the 60 day buy back clause, Marvin refuses to sell it back to Williams. Overhearing this, the disguised Masked Raider attempts to get into the middle of the dispute and a fight breaks out. Williams quick shooting saves the Raider from being struck with a bottle prompting Marvin to leave vowing to get back at Williams. Shortly, the sheriff enters the saloon and attempts to arrest Williams and the Raider on trumped up charged laid by Marvin, as well as the fact that Williams has a wad of cash that he refuses to divulge the source of (making the sheriff suspicious as there was a robbery nearby recently). However when the sheriff attempts to apprehend the Masked Raider, he flees the scene on his horse Thunder and races off toward the Bar W. Changing into his masked costume, the Raider searches the Bar W property and finds a cavern. There he overhears some goons talking about how they are using this as a staging ground to transport rustled cattle over into Mexico to be sold. However, before the Raider can act on this information he is clubbed from behind and is knocked out. When he comes around later he finds himself bound near a stick of lit TNT. Freeing himself from his bonds, the Raider manages to put out the TNT just moments before it can explode. Racing out to a river pass between Texas and Mexico in the Rio Grand, the Masked Raider easily rounds up Marvin's men. When Marvin tries to get the drop on the Raider, his horse Thunder comes to his rescue. With the crooks all rounded up, the Raider forces the cattle back into Texas and brings the captured crooks to the sheriff. When the plot is revealed, the sheriff releases Williams and gives him back his land. Williams then reveals that a friend had loaned him the money, and if he had revealed it before he got his property back Marvin would have killed his friend. When he turns to thank the Masked Raider for his help, he is surprised to see the hero is already riding away. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed members of Sam Marvin's gang * , a ranch owner * a sheriff Races and Species: * * Locations: * Bar W Ranch | StoryTitle5 = The Shrinking Spy | Writer5_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler5_1 = Frank Thomas | Inker5_1 = Frank Thomas | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = Professor Barzak is visited by reporter Randy Hayes who seems to know far too much about Barzak's shrinking potion and his Nazi ties, and that his shrinking potion is to be used to spy on a near by Air Force base. However, when Barzak tries to have his strong man Rudolph subdue Hayes he is in for a shocking surprise that both Hayes and Rudolph (real name Jack Savage) are members of the FBI. Finding Barzak's plot reprehensible and the Nazi scientist lower than scum they punish him by using his own shrinking potion to shrink the scientist down to the size of an insect and destroy the formula and the counter formula that would restore him to normal size. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Professor Barzak's lab Items: * "shrinking potion" | StoryTitle6 = The Voice's Dope Racket | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Steve Dahlman | Inker6_1 = Steve Dahlman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = At Electro Headquarters, Professor Zog decides that the next menace to tackle is the drug peddlers that are selling illegal narcotics all over America. To this end, he summons all his Electro agents and sends them all over the country to locate the various drug rackets in each state and call on Electro to eliminate them. Electro Operative 7, Bill Dunn, arrives in San Francisco where he learns from the chief of the narcotics squad that the drug czar in the area is a man known as the Voice. He is called this because nobody has ever seen him and that he broadcasts from a speaker that picks up a signal from a remote location. Staking out Chinatown, Bill spots a drug deal in progress and tackles the dealer. He forces the man to take him to his hideout where he knocks out a guard and steals his clothing. Pretending to be on a drug pick up, he meets the Voice, or rather his transmitter who informs everyone gathered that the liner Arcadia has a fresh shipment of cocaine being smuggled into the country. Hearing the sound of the bay area through the loud speaker, Bil deduces that the Voice must be located near the pickup spot. Staking the place out, he finds a remote island off the bay that has a radio transmitter, confirming his hunch. Rushing back to his hotel room, Bill operates his Electro transmitter and summons the Electro robot to San Francisco. Under Bill's commands, Electro arrives at the island base and smashes it, taking the Voice and his assistant to the police to be detained. This is not the last stop for Electro, his next stop is Chicago where he takes out another drug den hidden in a fake garage and later stops an air plane delivery of drugs in Philadelphia. Because of Electro's efforts to eliminate drugs from the United States, Dr. Zog received a letter of congratulations from the President of the United States. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Wilkins, a secretary * Detective Riley * Unnamed Chinese men and Mongolian * Several racketeers Races and Species: * * Locations: * The Midwest ** * ** *** * ** * ** | StoryTitle7 = Murder of a Cosmetics Queen | Writer7_1 = Stockbridge Winslow | Penciler7_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker7_1 = Irwin Hasen | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = The Ferret answers an urgent call from Lilly Anders who is employed by cosmetics magistrate Cora Waterbury who is worried that Venario, a disgruntled lab technician that was recently fired might seek to get revenge against her boss. Going to the Waterbury estate, the Ferret and Lilly are alerted of trouble by Cora's mute butler. Rushing up to the womans room the Ferret finds that she is dead -- and strangely all of her hair has fallen off in the process. Soon Cora's temperamental physician Dr. Jelenko arrives who is furious over the Ferret's investigation, pointing out to the detective that not all violent deaths are homicides. Just then Lilly spots Venario spying through the window however when the Ferret goes to look he flees. Soon there is a knock at the door and the Ferret and Lilly greet a man who introduces himself as Cora's brother Rene. Lilly finds this strange as Rene has not stepped foot in the home in 25 years after a falling out with his father. When they go to question the man further they find him checking the money in the safe. When they question him about it, "Rene" tells them that as his sister stopped trusting the banks after the stock market crash of the 30's, he wanted to make sure that the entire family fortune was still accounted for before closing up the safe and leaving. Later, the Ferret remarks that "Rene" looked very untidy for someone who is an heir of a cosmetics giant. Deducing a possible clue, the Ferret has Lilly stay at his hotel room while get goes back to the scene of Cora's death. Taking a sample from her body, he spots someone looking in a window from the street, but when he goes to check it out they are gone. Reuniting with Lilly he takes the sample to a hospital where he looks at the sample under a spectroscope where he learns that it has a high concentration of Thallium that would prove poisonous to humans. Deciding to put out a telegram he calls for Lilly, Dr. Jelenko and "Rene". He reveals what he knows and catches the killer when the real Rene shows up. Taking out the impostor he is revealed to be Rene's assistant Ryan, the only man close enough to both Cora and Rene to commit the murder and attempt to steal the money in the safe. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * a mute butler * Venario * Doctor Jelenko Races and Species: * Locations: * Fairdale | StoryTitle8 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker8_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis8 = A fatally wounded guide is stumbling through the Belgian Congo when he is spotted by N'Jaga the Jaguar. Before the big cat can kill the wounded man, Ka-Zar steps in and saves him, sending the cat into retreat. The man, blinded, finds it hard to believe that he has been rescued by Ka-Zar -- a man he believed was nothing more than local superstition. However when Ka-Zar proves who he is, the guide tells him that he led a man named Fenton into the jungle. When he learned that Fenton was going to poach elephant hurts to illegally harvest their ivory tusks Fenton tried to kill him. With his dying breath, the guide asks Ka-Zar to stop Fenton before he wipes out a nearby herd. Calling his animal friends, Ka-Zar summons Zar the lion, Trajah the elephant and Nono the monkey to his side and they begin tracking down Fenton and his hunting party. They find Fenton, a cruel man who beats his native guides whipping them into submission after they attempt to refuse to hunt the elephants -- animals they find sacred. Ka-Zar stops the beating by tossing a rock at the man alerting the natives of his presence. Fenton refuses to believe that here is a "jungle god" responsible for throwing the rock. Later, Ka-Zar jumps one of the natives and learns that they are being forced into hunting the elephants. Ka-Zar believes the native and orders him to instruct his friends on what to do. While the natives lead Fenton toward the elephants, Ka-Zar and Trajah convince them to charge. When the natives abandon Fenton he panics and tries to flee, only to be trampled to death. Such is the fate of all those who seek to defile Ka-Zar's land. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , the lion * , the elephant * , the monkey Antagonists: * , the leopard * Other Characters: * Unnamed guide * Several natives Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** | Notes = Continuity Notes Electro * This is the last time that Philo Zog uses a support team to assist him with Electro. shows Philo Zog operating Electro from the United States while the robot was active in Germany. It could be speculated that after this point, Zog was able to operate Electro autonomously without the help of others after perfecting the robot's technology. Publication Notes * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 33rd story ** - 8th story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 34th story ** - 9th story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 35th story ** - 10th story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 36th story ** - 11th story * The 6th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 37th story ** - 12th story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 38th story ** - 13th story * The 8th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 39th story ** - 14th story | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References